Overkill
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Abuse Chang Wufei and see what happens to you. Captured doesn't mean down and out.  Use of racial slurs so if this bothers you, move along now.


Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Characters: Wufei  
Pairing: I'd like OC or random OZ soldier x 5, but gen is fine.  
For: no-utopia

I have a dirty love of OZ prisoner fics, and I'd like to see one where Wufei is captured. With violence and really vile insults.

Not betaed.

Prison?

Wufei looked up between the strands of his hair. It had fallen over his face when the elastic broke. They'd beaten him with a rod until it was all he could do not to scream. Sometime during that beating the elastic had broken.

The officer he was looking at snarled, "Dirty chink. Filthy terrorist. Freedom fighter, my ass." The kick to the ribs didn't do the bruising any good.

Wufei clenched his teeth and muttered. "And what the hell are you, if not worse than me?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, thank you, you're much too ugly. And you smell funny too."

The man sputtered indignantly and started to take revenge, but his buddy hauled him out snarling. "If you kill him, the Major will have your balls for a paperweight."

After the door slammed shut Wufei sighed and leaned against the wall, scraped his hair out of his eyes, then started looking for a way out. It didn't take him long to see that all he had to do was hang over the door by pressing his body against the ceiling. This was easy as the beams were close enough together to allow him to wedge himself between them.

When the door opened again he dropped onto the soldier and hit him with a double handed hammer blow to the back of the neck.

"There you are, you fuck." Wufei didn't usually swear but he'd been learning from Duo. He was tired, sore, thirsty and hungry.

He actually made it to the fence before he was caught, his attempt to let the guard live had crossed him up.

The guards caught him just as he started to climb the fence. He fought with all the skill he possessed but he couldn't fight a taser. The twin barbs entered his back just under his left shoulder blade and that was all he knew.

Wufei woke with the realization that his arms hurt, his ribs hurt and he was still hungry and thirsty.

His arms hurt because they were stretched over his head, he was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. His ribs hurt because someone had obviously kicked him repeatedly while he was unconscious. And he was hungry and thirsty because he hadn't eaten in three days nor had anything to drink in at least twelve hours, possibly more.

"Awake, piss ant? Finally, you're just plain lazy, boy. And I'm going to make sure you wake up."

Wufei managed to keep his lips shut over screams of agony as the man lashed his already pain wracked body with his belt. He hoped the man's pants fell down.

"Ok, I have some questions to ask you. I hope you are in a more cooperative mood now."

Wufei snorted. "I'll cooperate. Your momma."

Wufei didn't know why that was an insult, he just knew Maxwell said it was.

"You leave my mother out of this."

"I'm sure I'd be glad to. Your daddy obviously did. The best part of you ran down his leg."

The punch to the gut didn't hurt that much, but it reminded him that he was hungry. He decided that it wasn't worth asking for food.

His remarks were in Mandarin, which the man didn't understand. "You stupid son of a pestilential donkey. Your ancestors are ashamed of you. May a leper step on your shadow. May you live in very interesting times. Your brain is as pickled as a radish. Idiot. Fool. Moron."

The slap that shut him up split his lip. But the man left the room.

Wufei decided it was time to get serious, so he swung back and forth until he could swing his feet over the beam he was chained to. He lay on the beam for a moment while he caught his breath and let his stomach settle.

He might not be the best lock smith on the team but he was adequate to the job of picking handcuffs, especially with the picks Duo had made for him. He dumped the cuffs and picked the lock on the door. It wasn't shielded like the locks on the cells, so it was a simple matter to slide the stiff piece of plastic from under the insole of his boot into the lock and jigger it.

He was going to prove that Shinigami wasn't the only one who could blow up things. He slipped into the hallway carefully he didn't want to get caught again so he pushed the nearest vent cover up and crawled into the vent.

He crawled along the vent until he found an intersection with another cover, his quick peek told him where he was.

I didn't take him long to get to the armory after he figured out where it was. The armory was full of nice toys and he helped himself, sneering at the lax security. He was going to make them pay, a lot.

It took him a full hour to set the explosives, dodging security and common soldiers as he went. Thankfully the kitchen wasn't occupied, he set an explosive charge, raided the giant refrigerator and turned on all the gas; ovens, range tops, and grills. And he didn't forget to blow out the pilot lights first.

This time he was armed as he fought his way out of the compound. He'd picked up a fully automatic rifle and a small machine pistol. And enough ammunition for them that he had to carry it in a backpack.

He took the time to shoot all the tower guards, one at a time. That made central control frantic as they lost contact with each tower in turn. Wufei took the time to shoot off the communications lines. He couldn't do much for the satellite dishes just yet, but he could cut the lines from them to central. He snickered slightly. "That for you, mother fuckers. Cock-sucking assholes."

He knew it wasn't honorable to swear like this, but he was tired, he hurt everywhere. And he was still hungry and thirsty.

After settling in a tree to watch for the right moment Wufei opened his backpack and pulled out the food he'd taken in the kitchen. He ate his sandwich, drank his tea, grimacing at the tinny taste. He also had an apple and some grapes, which he nibbled idly.

When the big black car swept in the gates he tossed the apple core away, wiped his hands on his filthy pants and lifted the rifle from his lap. He sighted carefully and shot out the gates electronic lock, effectively sealing all vehicles inside.

He climbed the hill and settled into their meeting spot to wait for Duo. He'd been sent to another compound a few miles away so they were to meet here.

"Hey Wu-man. You look like shit. What happened?"

"Got captured. Fuckers are . . . well, never mind." Wufei eyed the electronic detonator. "Would you like to do the honors? I'm still thirsty." Duo accepted the detonator as Wufei dug another drink out of his pack.

Duo pressed the button and the explosions took out most of the small valley. The multiple detonations went off in a tightly organized chain that left the entire place in ruins.

"Jesus Christ on a mop stick. Fuck me sideways and call me Sadie. What the hell? Chang, you're a wild man. What the hell did . . . never mind, I don't fuckin' want to know."


End file.
